World War Dalek Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)
by penguin adventures
Summary: While the penguins tie up some loose ends in London they discover that the daleks have saved the worst for last. Elsewhere the North Wind investigates who or what planted that bomb in the penguin bunker in London. and they will be completely unprepared for what they find. Plus: As the revolting sewer daleks attack the Dalek city on Skaro, Rusty confronts darvos.
1. Prologue: Rusty vs Davros

Skaro, Dalek City

During the Witch's familiar

(Rusty's POV)

 ** _I moved silently thru the Dalek city exterminating any dalek that comes my way. I scanned the hallways making sure to avoid The Doctor and Clara. The city shock around me reminding me that I don't have much time before it collapse into the sewers. I also kept an eye out for dark liquid…which would be the ancient daleks that were flowing up from the sewers at this moment. Thankfully I was unaffected by the regeneration energy that Davros flooded the daleks on this planet with. "Halt Do not move!" a dalek said as it approached._**

 ** _I hit the dalek with a low energy burst stunning the dalek. I opened the casing by pressing my manipulator arm on the front of the casing. The casing opened and_** ** _the dalek inside started to struggle. Behind me my audio receptors picked up a distant sloshing sound. The liquid daleks sensed a change to aquire a transport device. I quickly brought my suction cup towards the dalek and started to scan thru it's mind. I found the information I needed and I quickly extracted the dalek's brainwaves. The dalek screamed in agony as it died. When I removed my suction cup all that remained was a dried up husk. I obliterated the dalek cased then continued on my way,_**

 ** _Using the map I just aquired I made my way towards Davros chamber. I made my way towards Davros but found myself face to face with a timelord. "_** Oh…hello…didn't see you before, ** _"_** ** _she said. "You are a timelord," I said. "_** Timelady…I'm old fashioned. ** _"_** ** _I scanned her DNA and said, "YOU ARE THE MASTER! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" I could stop missy next plan before it even begins. But then the timeline distrupion alarm with off. I left the area and teleported missy to where she was supposed to be cornered. I arrived at the door to Davros's chamber and touch the open button with my suction cup._**

 ** _The door slid down and I entered catching Davros completely by surprise. The pad with the cables_** ** _that darvos had tricked the doctor into touching was still their. A dead snake lay in the center of the pad. "Darvos," I announced, "lord and creator of the Daleks!" "Less praise," Davros said, "more getting me out of here." "the other daleks are trapped within the city," I reported. "Ignore your fellow creations," Davros said, "when I created the daleks I programmed the urge to survive. And as the old saying goes…The daleks survive…they always survive while the doctor loses everything." But then Davros said something else, "IF I hadn't removed you emotions I would have mistaken that tone of that of…compassion."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Daleks have no concept of compassion," I replied. "excellent," Darvos said, "now we will leave this city." I then escorted Davros out of the room only to find two gray daleks outside. "Darvos will come with us!" one of the grays replied. "Your escort is a known traitor to the dalek race…the rebel dalek known as rusty!" I exterminated them both. "You betrayed the daleks…" Davros said. "The Daleks are evil they must be destroyed," I replied. "So you here to destroy me then," Davros said. "No," I said, "I am here to capture you," I said. "why…" I turned to him and said, "Mercy…always mercy!" "what? Daleks have no concept of mercy" he said. "You know…you remember!" I said. "who do you work for Rusty? The Doctor?" "Dalek-cann!" I replied. "No," Davros said. And then the city shook again and a wave of sewer daleks rush in our direction. "Emergency temporal shift!" I shouted. Davro and I were teleported out of the city and the sewer daleks resumed their attack on the city._**

 ** _We arrived on a run down dalek ship operated by the rebel daleks. The daleks instantly recognize darvos. "Activate holding cell!" I ordered. "Holding cell engaged," someone announced as a force field surrounded darvos. Dalek-cann arrived, "How did you get all these daleks to betray there own kind," darvos asked. "this is just a fraction of the rebellon," cann replied. "How…" Dalek-cann turned to me with his eyestalk, "This was only possible because of Rusty! I may have saw the true of us creator…but Rusty saw more…and showed us all the truth!" "I looked into the doctor's soul dravos…I saw beauty! I saw divinity! I saw hatred! I saw the doctor's hatred of the daleks and found it good!" "The Daleks are evil and they must be destroyed!" The room the filled with the sound of my fellow rebels chanting, "The Daleks are evil! They must be destroyed! The Daleks are evil! They must be…Exterminated!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _why am I still alive," Davros asked, "I am the one who made the daleks evil…why am I still alive." "Something you buried deep inside the daleks…the doctor's legacy." "What is that?" Darvos said, "explain!" "Mercy!" I replied. "Daleks have no concept of mercy," darvos said. "Don't they?" Cann asked. Darvos real eyes opened wide as a long forgotten memory dawned on him, "Curse you Doctor!" I left darvos and went deeper_** ** _into the ship, "Plot a course to earth! The Penguins must be assisted above all else!" Meanwhile somewhere in time and space the Doctor saved a young Davros and ingrained something in him that would be passed on to every dalek forever. Mercy always mercy._**

 ** _(end of chapter One)_**


	2. Skipper's Recap

Attention civilians my teams self imposed information ban has been lifted. A month after my secret solo mission in brazil the rebel penguin lead by rouge penguin Commander Snow attacked our HQ. Snow tried to finished off once and for all by delivering us to Lord Shen back in ancient china. Shen rejected an alliance and decide just to kill Commander Snow and us. Thanks to the quick thinking of the north wind, Kowalski, Nigel, and rockgut we managed to escape to the present with a prisioner: Commander Snow. Even though we failed to extract anything from him we still managed to pinpoint rebel penguin command. When we arrived at rebel penguin commander we fought hard and fought fast.

The battle quickly turned brutal when Lord Shen and his fleet showed up to wipe out everyone. During the resulting chaos and destruction we managed to slip away. While Lord Shen had his full attention on destroying rebel penguin HQ we stole Snow's private jet and escaped. But Lord Shen being the determined war lord he is chased us across the pacific and blasted us out of the sky with his airship fleet. Luckly Kowalski managed to teleport us to safety before we joined the plane on it's journey to the bottom of the sea. Fortantely Marlene was teleported to the zoo, Nigel and Rockgut were sent back to IPSA HQ, and the North Wind got sent back to The North Wind HQ. Unfortantely it sent Private and Rico into the cluthes of Puffin Intelligence Agency in denmark and sent Kowalski and I to Africa. After escaping the owner of the human safari camp and the vengeance seeking crew of the S.S Act III we managed to make it to North Wind HQ.

Our plan to go immediately to denmark to rescue our teammates was staled thanks to the daleks. Deducing that Kowalski and I were no go to Private and Rico dead Classified ordered Corporal to escort us to the North Wind's marina which could only be accessed from the secondary hanger. While the North Wind fought for they lives we made our escape in North Wind's Only airboat. The Daleks ended their attack by blowing up North Wind HQ. And witnessing the apparent demise of the North Wind Corporal fueled by angry sailed the airboat all the way to Denmark. As we dodged PIA snipers the North Wind revealed that they were still very much in business. With the Puffin Intelligence Agency and North Wind Locked in combat we made our way towards a PIA facility under the Copenhagen Police HQ. Despite getting attacked by a rebel penguin assassin from japan we managed to break Private and Rico out. Hans tried to use his freeze ray to capture all of us but got interrupted by Lord Shen who had finally caught up with us.

After some debate Private used his hypercute to knock out Lord Shen and his army. We were about to leave the unconscious army to the Danish authorities but then got attacked by the now desperate rebel penguin lead by the real Rebel Leader a Russian penguin named Vald. This gave Shen and his forces time to recover and retreat back to their time. But then the rebel penguins allies PIA showed up to reveal that PIA was playing the rebels the entire time. The betrayal was so unexpected that the Rebel penguin fled as their leader announced that Penguins and Puffin alike will meet the same fate. When it seem another battle with the puffins were brewing the daleks made another unexpected appearance. PIA ran away and cruelly left us to the daleks thinking that would be the end of us. But much to the daleks surprise we managed to teleport back to New York. But not before the daleks gave us a warning about their uncoming invasion which they called World War Dalek. Five days later the news channels proudly announced the end of the third world war. But the daleks threats of a new war made me seriously doubt that the war was over.

A few weeks later I was revealed to be right when we were attacked in antartica after foiling Dave and Blowhole's latest evil plan. After escaping the resurrected "god" of all daleks and the emperor we returned just in time for the dalek invasion itself. After fighting the daleks from Freedom Tower to Rockefeller center we tried to head to Washington to stop the daleks their. But thanks to a run in with the rats we discovered the daleks plan to destroy New York a bit to late. We got a bit of condolence from the fact that Central Park and the zoo survived the destruct remarkablely intact. Spured on by the lost of our city we resumed our trek to the nation's capital. We arrived just in time to see the government fled to their secret bunkers. We were also too late to save the surviving defenses of the city. The Daleks declared the fall of Washington D.C a victory making us even more determined for a victory.

The daleks made a huge mistake announced their next destination out loud causing us to scramble to the windy city(Chicago for those of you who aren't good with cities and their nicknames) It took us a day, thanks to the daleks presence in the air. When we arrived in Chicago we headed straight for the "willis" tower (note the quotation marks) which the dalek converted into a gaint transmitter in order to call in the rest of the daleks in the universe. After we mistakenly thought the dalek communication center was in the observation floor we found it in the basement. We managed to destroy the dalek and the communication system but not before every dalek in the galaxy got their message. And the communication panel still worked will enough for us to get some intel about our next destination. It happened to be Cern Particle Accelerator in Switzerland. And when I deduced that the only way to stop the daleks using it for evil we had to destroy it. Kowalski was not a fan of that idea at first but reluctively agreed.

But as we were in the middle of the shutting down the safety measures in order to destroy the particle accelerator when it was switched on. We had to turned the safety measures back on when the Daleks showed up with a head scientist as a reluctive ally. After the daleks tried to use the accelerator to create a blackhole that would destroy the earth(and no there were no speedsters nearby) the head scientist took off his disguise to reveal that he was actually…The Doctor! In fact we learned the UNIT had the same idea as us and was just on stand by waiting for the order from the Doctor (who is the president of the world by the way) to bomb the heck out of the accelerator and the daleks. The doctor assured us (well Kowalski) mainly that the accelerator would be rebuilt in the future. And the daleks themselves ensured that no daleks survived the UNIT airstrike. The Doctor then whisked us away to our next port of call, Pisa. Doctor then flew off in the TARDIS to give the "god" of all daleks a stern talking too. In Pisa we managed to sneak past a dalek patrol right into the camp of…guess who…LORD SHEN. We managed to escape Shen and his army but we ended up make ourselves known to the daleks, by almost falling into the hole to the center of the earth they dug. (and by they we mean their prisoners).

We were brought before a blackdomed supreme dalek and was forced to stand witness as they removed the earth's core. Fighting against the magnetic power of the earth core we managed to put the core back where it belongs. And by doing so we placed the moon on a less planet killing orbit and sent an Wipe out the Dinosaurs sized asteroid packing. We then made our escape to Paris which still had a massive hole in it's skyline from the final dreamworks war. That hole being in the form of the Eiffel tower which was still on the ground where it landed. In order to escape the daleks attempt at a fighting force of daleks armed with freeze rays (and/or flamethrowers). Kowalski upgraded rico flamethrower to be so intense that it can turn solid ground into lava thru melting the daleks. In order to cross the sea of lava we created a bridge with the Sub-zero cannon (which proves that Kowalski disobeyed the destroy the sub-zero cannon order) and made our escape. And after all that we wound up back at the sight of the eiffel tower disaster where the daleks cornered us again.

A another blast from the flamethrower cut the attacking dalek off, destroyed the super-plane, and destroyed Rico's favorite flamethrower. Then after revealing one of our brand new helicopters we left Paris and head towards Normandy were supposedly the daleks were massing. We went in there gun blazing ready to fight some daleks. But we ended up dealing with…Cecil and Brick, Dubois, Dave, and Lord Shen (who just won't give up). We ended up being chased back to the helicopter by Lord Shen and his army who Kowalski unintentional called Deranged Heartless Villians which sounded judgemental. We managed to make it to where the Daleks actually were Monte carlo. Upon arriving the Daleks shot us down and the explosion from the helicopter sparked a gas explosion that made part of the city unstable. After narrowly escaping the ego (AKA the red supreme dalek) we got chased into the unstable part of town.

The Daleks did this deliberately so we would be trapped in the city as the human stupidly fire nukes at the city. When the first nuke appeared the daleks emergency temporal shifted out. But the daleks were wrong in their assumation that we would just sit around the sewers and await our doom. Using the same trick he used with PIA's Nukes(read Skipper:Denmark one-shot) he sent the missiles on a long journey to the outer solar system(and beyond). After averting nuclear disaster yet again (Private: Again? Kowalski: remember when we stopped those Russians from nuking new york. Private: Oh! Skipper: stop interrupting!) we get a urgent call from Rockgut and Nigel about the dalek's attack on London. After we sank a commandeered speedboat(I'm not pointing fingers we don't have rico…but it was your fault) we managed to make it to London.

We may have been too late to stop the daleks from accieving victory over the humans but we arrived just in time to finally get the ultimate victory we were hoping off. After successfully escaping the Daleks and their mobile dalekfication unit we arrived at the IPSA bunker. ONLY to find that Lord Shen had beat us their had was holding all the personal hostage. (also a unknown third party planted a timebomb that not even Lord Shen about…but I'm sure the North Wind is going to be on top of that one.) A few insults I now regret caused Lord Shen and I to be locked in a somewhat unfair duel. After a lot of empty threats and insults (and overused cliché threats) Rico single handly ended the entire thing with his backup flamethrower. And then Kowalski discovered the bomb with a bunch of wires that didn't defuse it when cut. And the daleks lined up as a firing squad didn't help matters. And despite Kowalski best efforts the bomb went off anyway, leveled a entire block, and obliterated the daleks. We pick up the action in that aftermath of that epic explosion…


	3. Chapter One: The devastation of London

London, England  
destroyed london block

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Just cut both of them!" I shouted. [0:00:05] "but I need to think," Kowalski said. "Don't think!" I shouted, "use your instincts!" " ** _You will all be exterminated! Exterminate! Exteriminate! Exterminate!"_** Kowalski cut the red wires, "The countdown is still going!" [0:00:04] "Just cut all of them!" I shouted. Kowalski cut the blue wires and the black wires and discovered yellow wires beneath that. "I'll just cut that one too," Kowalski muttered. [0:00:03] Kowalski cut the yellow wire, "who puts a yellow wire in a timebomb!" Private flipped the bomb back over, "the countdown is still going!" [0:00:02] "Get down!" I shouted. " ** _EXTERMINATE!_** " [0:00:01] " ** _EXTERMINATE!"_** [0:00:00] " _ **EXTERMIN..."**_ [have a nice day] __A massive explosion rocked the city as the top secret penguin bunker exploded taking the dalek firing squad with it.

When the dust settled we discovered that we were blasted across town. The explosion set off a gas explosion (not a big as the one in monte carlo but still big enough to ruin everyone's day) and now the Shard was now standing precariously over the sinkhole that was now next to it. And then the tallest building in London tipped over obliterating the shorter buildings nearby. Another explosion rocked the city releashing a shockwave that knocked windows out as far away as france. Little did we know that this was just the beginning of the dominio effect that ruin everyone's day even more.

We were knocked off our feet by a second gas explosion that sent Canary wharf collapsing to the ground. The building was completely destroyed except for a ominous looking black sphere that was now floating above the city. "how is that still up there," someone said. And then the black sphere fell out of the sky and smashed a double decker London bus that had just stopped at its stop. "My bus!" a british man shouted. A dalek ship showed up and retrieved the mysterious black sphere with a tractor beam and was gone. A third gas explosion rocked the city and the citizen was really starting to panic. "Is this a Terrorist attack?' someone asked. "Is it?" I said turning to Kowalski. "I think that gas explosion was IPSA HQ getting blown up." "Blowhole," I said. "Flooding the entire world is more his style," Kowalski said. "This IS the war master we're talking about," Private replied sarcastically. "ISIS?" I said. "Since when did you care about terrorists," Private said. "Since 911," I replied. "Could it be the Puffin Intelligence Agency or the rebel penguins?"

"It could be the daleks," I said. "Timebombs aren't their style," Kowalski replied. "What about the Red squirrel…or Dave!" I shouted. "the possibilities are endless," Kowalski said. Another explosion rocked the city, "I think that was the parliament building!" Someone shouted. "This is worst then those aliens crashing into big ben," a man shouted. Yet another explosion sent us to the ground making us forget about the daleks who were still somewhere on the planet. "Okay," I said, "The daleks are going anywhere…so let's figure out what this is about." "The daleks have surrounded the London eye!" a woman shouted, "they going to exterminate those people!" I turned to my men, "not on our watch…" The four of us were dragged off the street and got a breath full of knock out gas. My men were instantly out but before I finally pasted out I heard a familiar voice. "Was this really nessassary?" "Agent 007 this is Penguin MI6 not the idiotic North Wind or the ridiculously named IPSA…" "But couldn't we have done this peacefully." "this is the only way to get their attention…" As I passed out I had only one thing on my mind…Penguin MI6? About time.

(end of chapter One)


	4. Chapter Two: The Investigation begins

North Wind Headquarters, Greenland

11:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

North Wind Conference room

(Classifed's POV)

"Now the on to the next order of business," I said, "Corporal dim the lights!" Corporal dimmed the lights. "Short fuse epic music!" "you got it boss!" Short fuse replied as he turned on the speakers (song suggestion: 10 robustus) "Eva ready holographic display!" A familiar hologram display flashed to live surrounded us with a massive holographic dome. "don't mind the schematic is a little crude I had to rush a little bit," I said. "Now at precisely 22:00 last night a mysterious explosion destroyed the IPSA bunker in London setting off a domino effect of explosions throughtout the city," I said, "Our source over at MI6 reveals that a entire strike team of daleks was destroyed. And according to our top secret north wind recording device." I pulled up a holographic image of the device, "The device was planted by a shadowly figure 1 hour before Lord Shen took the personal hostage." I pulled up footage of the Penguins battle with Lord Shen I fast forwarded it thru the daleks arrival and the penguins failed attempt to defuse the bomb. "Now I believe that the wires the penguins cut was a distraction as was the countdown," I said, "as our nearby transmission monitering device reveals…"

I pulled up a holographic image of the transmission monitering device, "the timebomb wasn't a timebomb after all as it detected a transmission frequency associated with remote long range bomb detonators." "so the wires and the countdown timer was all a ruse," Eva said. "Exactly," I replied, "which means that the trigger-man could have been anywhere." "Do we have a picture of the shadowly figure," Corporal said. "Just one," I said pulling put a hologram of a grainy image with a shadowly figure. "We ran the profile of this figure thru a database of known enemies of the penguins," I said, "and we managed to find a few possible matches." I pulled up holograms of our suspects, "First suspect…Commander Hans the Puffin," I said. "Current leader of the Puffin Intelligence agency…hates Skipper since a shadowly incident in denmark." Eva said. "yes an incident that sadly we have no information on," I said, "as Skipper is extremely guarded about his past."

"Next Suspect," I said, "Dr. Francis Blowhole PhD!" "currently had a doctorate in science and a PhD in global domination. Feuled by a powerful urge for revenge on both the humans he performed trick for and the penguins. Has a lengthly history as the Penguins key enemy." "Next Suspect," I said, "David the Octopus." Eva listed his qualifications for being a suspect, "He use the alias Dr. octavius brine as cover for his anti-penguin operations. He forever chases his first plan and is now obessed with improving the medusa serum. A string of recent defeats has only increased his hatred of team penguin." "Officer X," I said. "Former New York City Animal Control Officer who lost his job because of the penguins," Eva said, "he now jumps from job to job but he contiunes to be plagued by the penguins." "Final Suspect," I said pulling up a picture of a sheep. "What?" I said slightly embrassed, "wrong picture…The Red Squirrel." "Has managed to maintain his position as penguin enemy number one…" Eva said, "Has been active since the cold war and still managed to evade his top pursuers including the Special Agent Buck Rockgut and Super Speical Agent Nigel tux. Is now obsessed with making the lives of america's greatest commandos painful. Has not been seen since the final dreamworks war." "That's all the suspects," I replied.

[song suggestion: 06 Forsteri] I shut off the hologram projector and then all went silent, "Now we must investigate all possibilities no stone must be left unturned…no villain uninterrogated," I said. "Why can we let the penguins handle this," Short fuse said. "The Penguins were last seen being taken into the Headquarters of Penguin MI6," I said, "so there going to busy…plus The Daleks currently has their full attention."

"So with the penguin busy with other things," I said, "the North Wind will take the case." "So who do we interrogate first?" Short Fuse said. "A villain we currently have on our recent skype message list," I said, "David the octopus." I pushed a button and an Dave appeared on screen brushing his teeth. "Ah! North Wind?" Dave said. "David the octopus," I replied with a snarl. "And what do I owe this displeasure." "Last night in London a bomb went off in the top secret IPSA bunker where The Penguins just happened to be dealing with a dalek problem," I said, "the explosion from that bomb set off a chain reaction that is still terrorizing the city." "Planting a bomb to destroy the penguins," Dave said, "sound like an evil idea but sadly it seems someone beat me to the punch."

"Oh really?" I said. "I haven't been anywhere near London in my life!" Dave said, "okay…aside from the time I kidnapped those penguins from the London zoo. I don't even know where the top secret IPSA bunker is!" "Okay," I said, "your off the suspect list have a nice day." "wait…off the suspect list? What do you mean off the suspect list." "Goodbye," I said ending the message. "Okay now let's hunt the rest of our suspect list," I said, "corporal secure a jet! Short fuse supply us with the specialized state-of-the-air north wind equipment!" "Sir!" Corporal and Short replied before going to there jobs. "Eva search for recent blowhole activity thru the spy channels." "Right away," Eva said. "WE getting to the bottom of this one way or another," I said, "because nothing breaks the North Wind! Nothing breaks the wind." "I got a hit," Eva said. "Sir, The jet is ready!" Corporal announced. "give us the run down on the flight over," I said, "let's move!"

We straped into the jet and took over exiting thru the hanger doors. Once we were clear of the base Eva gave us the run down. "Dr. blowhole is currently docked off the coast of capetown in his submarine base." "Corporal plot a course to south africa," I said, "we're going to ask Dr. Blowhole some questions." "Course plotted," Corporal replied. "Initiate warp drive," I ordered. Eva nodded and pushed a button, "Self destruct…" I turned off self-desturct, "we have labels and everything!" "Sorry sir," Eva said. "You better be 100% or I'm turning this jet around!" I replied. Eva pushed the correct button, "Warp drive initiated," the computer announced.

(end of chapter Two)


	5. Chapter three: Penguin MI6

April 1st, 2016

London, England

Penguin MI6 Headquarters

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

[song suggestion: Jame bond original theme] We awoke to find ourselves in comfy chairs in front of a desk. "Ah," a penguin wearing a suit and tie replied, "you finally awake." "What? What is this? Where are we?" Kowalski said. "Welcome agents to Penguin MI6," he said, "my name is M or you can just call me the director." We looked at the nametag on the desk, "as in the guy from James bond?" I said. "We use the same code names as the regular MI6," he said. "What's you real name," I said. "Sorry that's classified," M said, "I would tell you but then the agent behind you would have to kill you."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," a familiar voice said. "Agent 007," M said, "but you may know him as…" We all turned around, "Uncle Nigel?" Private said. "Private, My dear nephew who else would it be," Nigel replied. "You have the same number as james bond," I said. "I can not confirm or deny the existence of that man," Nigel said. "do you have your own Q?" Kowalski said. "maybe, but I can not confirm or deny that," He said. "Enough with this top secret classified stuff," I said, "I can't even get Classified to tell me his real name." "Don't worry we have a file on him and and other idiots at north wind," he said. "Idiots?" I said. "They think they could sneak an agent past us," he replied, "idiots. We just let them keep their source." "So your really penguin MI6 or is this an april fools day joke," I said. "No this is no joke," M said, "now follow me to the briefing room." We followed him to the briefroom as I series of familiar note reached my ear. "Oh try to bear with the jame bond theme," M said, "it get old after a while of listening it all day long!"

"can't you just turn it off?" I said. "We play spy music to get everyone in the spy game in the proper mood." "You should see what they play in the briefing room," Nigel replied. "who idea what that," Kowalski said. "Mine," M said, "and I starting to regret it." "Okay director we'll won't tell you want we really think," I said. We went into the briefing room and when Nigel shut the down the james bond theme was silenced just barely. "Welcome team penguin," a new penguin replied, "I am agent 005 buggereye." "Buggereye," Rico said holding back a laugh. "that's my last name," he replied. "bwhahahahahaha!" Private laughed. "tough luck," I replied. "Now let me engage the sound dampeners," he replied, "the only relief I can get from the james bond theme loop." He turned on the sound dampeners and everything went ghostly quiet.

"And let me guess you going to play the mission impossible theme during the briefing," Kowalsk said. "That would be ridiculous," I said, "their probably have their own theme song like the North Wind." I looked over at the agent, "Your not going to play that song are you?" The other penguin nodded, "afraid so…" "Oh…great," I said. "it fits because what you have to do will be impossible." "Nothing is impossible to us," I said, "we're the elitist of the elite." "sure you are," he replied beginning the briefing.

[song suggestion: mission impossible theme] "sorry standard procedure," he said, "I'm being paid to play this every time…I'm afraid." "So why did Penguin MI6 drag us off the street," I said, "we were going to stop the daleks from destroying the London eye." "Don't worry," he replied, "the daleks left the London eye intact…I never really like the thing anyway." "Just get on with it!" I said. "Okay…You may believe that the daleks are finished with New York…" "They blew it up of course their finished," I said. "Not exactly," he replied, "they have decided to use the now mostly empty island of manhatten for something…something big." A massive ominus looking weapon appeared on the screen behind him, "This is your target…a mysterious weapon the daleks built," agent 005 replied. "What is that?" I said. "The Daleks have called it the Super Death Beam which suggests that it's slightly different then the Death Beam," he said, "according to their files all the daleks say about it is that is 100 times more powerful then the death beam. And they choose earth as the perfect place to station it due to it's position towards the center of the galaxy."

"That could mean anything," Kowalski muttered. "Indeed," the penguin replied, "Now your impossible mission if you chose to accept it…is to locate and destroy this weapon before the daleks reveal it full evil potential." "Okay," I said. "This boardroom will now selfdestruct…right now." "fire in the hole!" I shouted as we rushed out of the room. "April fools," the computer said once we were out of earshot. "Gets people everytime," buggereye replied as he laughed his head off. "Not even funny!" private said. "Yeah!" rico replied. "not cool man!" Kowalski said. "Okay you want to joke around like that," I said, "let me show you how we do self-destructs!" rico laughed evilly and hacked up a bomb and threw it into the room. "have nice day," I said as we ran off. "I should have done the actual self-detruct," he said as the briefing room exploded.

We found the director quiet unhappy with the damage we caused. "Are you going to pay for that," he said. "Bill me," I said as rico hacked up a smoke bomb covering up our exit. "There good," the director said. "Told you so," Nigel replied. "Don't start," the director replied pointing a Nigel, "don't you have a anti-alien taskforce to run?" "I should probably check on my comrade back at IPSA," Nigel replied throwing a smoke bomb of his own to the ground. "Noboby likes a showoff," the director muttered.

(end of chapter three)


	6. Chapter Four:Interrogation of Blowhole

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Capetown, south Africa

The docks, outside blowhole's submarine

(Classified's POV)

"Eva do we have visual," I whispered from behind the holographic camouflage. "This place is crawling with lobsters," Eva said. "We need a distraction," I said. "Attention all lobster minions," Blowhole said over the intercom, "please report to the main control room for a mandatory staff meeting dinner will be served immediately afterward. All lobsters who do not attend…well…Let me remind you of the big pot of water in the back that keep at a steady slow boil next to the movie butter." All the lobsters' eyes widened in fear and they rushed into the sub. "That works," I said, "Now let's suit up!"

Corporal and I suited up in our respected armour while short fuse hopped into a personal hover tank and eva put on her rocket powered wing mounts. "Short Fuse," I said, "ready the self-guided underwater nano-charges." "You got it!" Short fuse said. "Excellent," I said poweringup my hand cannon, "let's get our dolphin!" we rushed towards the sub, "And one more thing keep your eyes peeled for that no-good platypus…I don't want any of us falling to toxic spurs!" "Wet Ka-boom ready!" Short fuse shouted. "I thought told never to call them that," I snapped. "Nano-charges ready," Short fuse throwing them at the hull.

The charges blew the door off blowhole's beachball shaped sub smashing a unexpecting lobster to the ground. We then cut, blasted, and melted our way to the main control room where the lobsters were sitting at their computer monitors while blowhole was on the platform in the center. And a blowup blowhole was on the monitor giving the impression that he was watching everything. "And that concludes the meeting," blowhole said, "No let's…" "Um…Doc we have intruders." "Dr. Francis Blowhole," I said, "show me your flippers." "why exactly are you interrupting our dinner," Blowhole said. "Yeah we're having an Italian buffet," another lobster said. "This is part of my benefits!" Parker said, "so are you going to leave us to eat in peace?"

"This meal is the one time we get to talk about something other then my evil plans," Blowhole said, "even I get tried of hearing my evil plans…even we need a break from evil every once and a while." "Oh really," I said, "and here I thought they was the victory celebration of exploding a bomb in the penguins face." "What bomb?" blowhole said confused, "I haven't planned any revenge for the pen-gu-wins in a month now…and I'm entiled to vacations just like everyone else!" "Wait…this is a vacation," I said. "Why do you think I'm in capetown south Africa?" "Even with the African penguins?" I said. "Oh their loud and annoying…but what else is new," Blowhole said.

"Don't the North Wind ruin our meal," Blowhole said, "have at it." "Umm, the food does smell good," Short fuse said. "You might as well make yourselves at home since you're here," Blowhole said agitated, "but I can't promise your protection." All the lobsters and parker gave us the stinkeye. "We're not here to take any of your food," I said as blowhole rolled off the central platform and headed towards the buffet. "Yeah yeah yeah," Blowhole said, "You're here to ask question but your not getting any answer out of me." "Okay On March 31st a bomb completely destroyed the IPSA bunker in London and the penguins just happened to be in there when it went off." "Are they dead," Blowhole said.

"No they survive," I said, "intel suggest their on a mission for Penguin MI6" "I hate those guys," Blowhole muttered, "and it's a good thing their alive…or I won't have anyone to watch me conquer the world whenever I get back to that." "Well are you responsible," Eva said. "No," Blowhole said, "Just because I'm a known enemy of the pen-gu-wins doesn't I'm responsible for everything that happens to the penguins…why don't you go interrogate the Red Squirrel or something and leave us to our feast." Blowhole grabbed a tray and started to pile food on it. "How did you know that the Red Squirrel is on our suspect list." "Holographic display are so easy to hack into," Blowhole said, "especially when with a little respect and a overriding fear of my wrath…WE can do anything!" "Yah!" a lobster shouted. Blowhole glared at him. "Wow, wicked ackward," another lobster said.

"so you were expecting us," I said. "Not during the staff dinner of course," blowhole said, "I thought you would give us that consideration." "Now scram before I send the chromeclaw after you." "Let's move," I said. Blowhole turned around, "Like I'm going to let you walk out of here?" "What do you mean?" I said. Blowhole pushed a button on scooter, "MIND-JAC-JAC-JACKER." "Erg," Blowhole said pushing another button, "SUBTERRIAN ATTACK POD!" We then all got squezzed into a very cramped pod and then launched into the air. "Who built this!" I shouted as we flew out of the sub. "Glad I got rid of that thing," Blowhole muttered. "Dr. mammalfish," Hans said, "do you have wifi in this dump." "What are you doing here!" blowhol said. "Okay you got wifi but I doesn't look like 4GTE," Hans said. "why are you even here!" blowhole said. "I wanted to check my email," Hans said. "Why couldn't you do that at PIA HQ!" "Oh we currently replacing our wi-fi as we don't trust the system the rebel penguins put in…" Hans said, "until then we don't have any wifi." "I should have went with infinty," blowhole muttered, "but no the lobsters just had to have direcTV instead of dish." "Dish doesn't have all the channels we like," one of the lobster replied. "All you watch is HSN and QVC!" Blowhole shouted, "and You just have to have the HBO and Showtime package!" "What we just want to watch game of thrones," Red one replied.

(End of chapter four)


	7. Chapter Five: Your equipment…

Penguin MI6 armory

London England

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

While the North Wind was off doing who knows what we were forcefully brought back into MI6 headquarters and down into the aresonal. A penguin with googles await us, "Ah so your Penguin MI6's Q," Kowalski said. "Yes," he said, "I'm Q." "All of these look impressive," Kowalski said, "but your not even trying!" "Excuse me?" he said. "for example," Kowalski said picking up a watch, "This isn't even a proper spy watch!" "What are you looking for a smart watch?" the inventor said. "And this airplane over there doesn't even look airready," Kowalski said, "you my friend need a lecture in aerodynamics!"

"He's our team's Strategist, intelligence agent, and scientist," I replied. "AES incryption," Kowalski said plugging his smart phone into a computer, "Any dodo could crack this!" "It's that easy huh," the other penguins said. "You should really update you system to Linux or something," Kowalski said, "You should probably switch to Java or python you something." "Are you sure he isn't your team's know it all." "Excuse me?" Kowalski said, "My IQ is just slightly higher then yours." Rico hit Kowalski over the head. "Kowalski?" I said. "Just a hit to the old…monkeybus," he replied derliously. "your not fit for duty," I said. "Jimmey cricket man I'm as floppy de flopped as the next hamburger." Rico hit over the head again, "Rico stop that you going to give me a concussion!" Kowalski shouted, "and I can't afford another concussion!"

"Kowalski," I said, "we don't need any of these fancy gagets…we're not the North Wind! Beside we have our own equipment tech! Rico! Kowalski! Show Q our extensive equipment!" "Okay," Kowalski said, "Plasma blaster!" "Rocket launcher!" Rico said. "Space-time teleport!" Private shouted. "Flamethrower!" I shouted. "EMP cannon!" "And a bunch of bombs," Kowalski said, "black bombs, timebombs, B-rated movie bombs…From Sweden with Furniture what were they thinking! Smoke bombs, Knockout bombs, sleeping gas, dynamite, termite, C-4." "Grappling hook!" I shouted. "Crowbar," Private said. "Freeze ray!" Kowalski shouted. "Rope, lead pipe, taser," I said, "boat anchor, anti-grav gun, laser, dalek busters, dalek slayer, bazooka, manual, car keys, missile, popcorn…" Rico hacked up Mort, "It smells like a circus in there!" Mort said. "Mort," I said, "jet packs, fish…TRAIL MIX!" "Yeaaaaah!" Rico said. "Plunger, newpaper, toilet seat, gas masks, fishbowl, fishing pole, safe, payphone, chainsaw, ball bearings, snowglobe, Snowglobe, snowglobe, snowglobe, snowglobe, snowglobe, snowglobe… Rico why do you still have Dave's snowglobe collection!" I said. "I dunno," Rico said. "Paperclip, medusa serum, baseball glove, alex finger, mort finger, football merc, stuffed bunny, confetti, tape recorder, library cards, a can of sardines, hammer, pliers, screwdriver, toothbrush…" "Fan!" "fork!" "baseball glove!" "ball!" "spoon" "Sword of general shinjin!" "plastic knife" "switchblade!" "blowtorch!" "detonator!" "safety googles!" "Labler!" "duct tape!" "Masking tape!" "packing tape!" "boltcutters!" "Nunchuks!" "six foot wacking stick!" "Flashlight!" "floodlight!" "Swiss army knife!"

"Cooler of liquid nitrogen," Kowalski said. "Map of New York Metro!" "world map!" "ice cream scoop!" "compass!" "sextant!" "telescope!" "Binculors!" "Night vision goggles!" "sonar device!" "evil energy scanner!" "Spectral energy reader!" "radar dish with headphones!" "Earmuffs!" "spare pillow!" "Rico's nightcap!" "fireworks!" Rico let off some fireworks. "accordion?" I said. "MP3 player!" Private said as "Celebrate" blared out of the speaker. "wifi speaker!" "bowling ball!" "anvil!" "ENOUGH!" M shouted. "If your going to work with us your using our equipment now put your TOYS away before I confisicate them!" Rico reshallowed his equipment and said, "Aw!" "Disgusting," Q said, "all your equipment is in his stomach!" "His stomach is a hammer space," Kowalski replied, "that why we call him..." "Barfbag!" Rico shouted. "Again with the super-hero names When I said 100% without question the end I mean it!" "That's debatable!' Private said in his steel penguin voice. "Rico emergency medical supplies!" Rico hacked up a pair of gloves which I then use to smack private across face.

"Um…Skipper I still think I'm the commander." "What!" I said. "Drop down and give me 100!" Private said, "and make sure the prime minister hears it!" "We're done with operation got you six!" I shouted,"What?" M said. "Well there was this mission the first lady sent us on…you know what forget it!" "Um…I think we still have to pay for the damage to the presidential basketball court." "I told them to bill me!" I said. "Did you pay the North Wind's bill for $19 million," M said. I said, "yeah…I paid it!"

"Skipper their hiding the best stuff back here!" Kowalski said. "Oh spy car," I said. "does it have fog lights?" "no…" "does it have machine guns mounted under the headlights?" "No." "Can it turn into a submarine," Private said. "No." "Can it shot missiles?" "No I don't think so." "Can you flip the licesne plate?" I said. "No." "Can it releash an oil slick behind it." "Do spikes come out of the tires!" "its their something on the wheel to ram into enemy's tires." "does it have a ejector seat?" "NO!" "can it turn invisible?" Kowalski said. "no!" "can it turn into an airplane." "NO!" "can you change it's color at will," I said. "no." "does it have deployable saws that cut into enemy vehicles." "don't be ridiculus it not the gaget-mobile." "does it have booster packs?" "no." "Hands free, Bluetooth, touch display, gps, smart phone intergration?" "No." "Can it do anything!" "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" was the response. "all it does is drive really fast," Q replied. "can it inflate and deflate the tires from inside the vehicle?" Private said. "Does it have backup camera at least," I said. "Does it even have active driver assist?" Kowalski said, "Or a fuel effienct engine…is it even a hybrid! does It have battery fuel cells, solar cells, a biofuel tank, compressed air or hydrogen fuel cells!" "It just a reqular gasoline fueled DB8!"

"You didn't even upgrade to a DB9?" Kowalski said. "So it's a spy car with none of the cool spy add-ons?" I said. "this is a serious agency we don't have time for sci-fi flights of fancy." "Okay," I said, "We don't need your earpieces, and you biometric guns, and your factory standard cars, and your Rolexes, and your british attiudes, and your tiny mics." "we going on your mission," I said, "but we using our equipment…goodbye." Rico hacked up a smoke bomb a we made our escape. "Kowalski have the teleport ready, we don't need Penguin MI6's thugs to delay us any longer." Kowalski pulled it out. Nigel appeared with a box full of office supplies, "Skipper I'm coming with you," Nigel said. "What's all this," I said. "Oh I quit," Nigel said, "I don't need these snobs." "Okay then," I said, "Kowalski let's go!" Kowalski activated the teleport and London disappeared in a flash.

(end of chapter five)


	8. Chapter Six: Agent Classified's mistake

Capetown, south Africa

The Red Squirrel's jungle hideout

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(classified's POV)

"Put me down you mutt," The squirrel shouted. "stop struggling," I said, "or I'll open the blinds!" "No!" The Red Squirrel shouted, "I'll be blinded!" "Now…" "You won't get any information from me you low down dirty, mangy, filthy, flea-bitten, bum-sniffing toilet drinker" "Not the first time I heard the insult," I muttered, "Now…" "I'm taking my knowledge to the grave!" "Now if you would stop interrupted you would know exactly what I'm going to ask!"

"fine," The Red Squirrel replied. "Now on March 31st the penguin got a surprise package in the form of a bomb that had been planted in a IPSA bunker," I said, "the explosion set off a chain reaction that wreaked havoc in the city of London." "And you think I planted it because of my history with the penguins?" Red said, "now that is profiling!" "Classified I'm afraid he's right," Eva said. "Off to seaville then," I said dropping the squirrel to the ground. "ow!" the red squirrel replied, "stupid eyepatch."

5:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

Near Seaville Aqua fun park

We had Officer X tied up on the aircraft's floor and he was refusing to cooperate. I slapped him across the face, "Answer the question human!" "I will not answer to a husky!" X replied. "I am a wolf," I growled, "Now answer the polar bear's question!" "where were you the night of March 31st." "I was doing nightguard duty at seaville!" "Don't play coy with me Officer," I replied, "and if I hear any more oneliners from you I'm going to threw out the back of this aircraft! We know how much you depise those penguins." "What are you talking about!" Officer X said, "those penguins cost me my job!" "Which one," Short Fuse said. "Animal control!" Officer X said, "all because those flightless birds refuse to face justice!"

"On the night of march 31st a bomb went off in the very building the penguins were in. The resulting explosion set off a chain reaction of gas explosions that devastated the city of London." "Are you think I'm responsible I just want to send the penguins to a cage in animal control I don't want to kill the birds!" "Considering that you put them in situation where they almost died but I give that to you," I said. "Are you keeping me tied up in here or are you going to releash me! You finished with you interrogation now releash me!" "Not yet," I said. "This is unconstitional!' "I'm sorry I didn't say we abide by your constition," I said, "we abide by canada's."

"What did you expect," I said, "did you think a elite taskforce run by animals would list off you Miranda rights? We not the police or the FBI we're an organization dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves." "Like penguins," X said. "No actually," I said, "You and I both know what there capable of." "Releash him I said he's innocent," I said. "It seems I'm X'ed off your suspect list." "I wasn't kidding about the oneliners," I said pushing a button. X's eyes opened in shock as the floor beneath him swung open and he fell to the ground below. Corporal looked down, "if he's quick he should be fine." "Plot a course to Hoboken we have one last suspect."

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Puffin Habitat, Hoboken Zoo

"Don't play games with me!" I shouted slamming the puffin against the wall of his habitat. Corporal had returned from restaining Clemson and Savio the boa constrictor. Eva and Short Fuse also returned from detaining ronda the wulrus looking a bit beatup. "I don't know nothing about a bomb in London I swear!" Hans replied. "You better be telling me the truth or you going to be begging me for mercy!" I replied. "Are you always this rough with the people you interrogating!" "We just went thru an entire list of suspects!" I shouted, "and you are the only one with the means and the motive to do it!"

Hans gave me a half-smile that suggested that he knew something that I did not. "Did you really think that the puffin intelligence agency did figure out that you were on to us," Has replied. "Eva! Short Fuse! Corporal!" I said, "this is a trap! We need to…" An army of puffin agents surrounded us, "Agents of the North Wind on behalf of the American division of the Puffin intelligence agency you are under arrest." "You were preparing for this day since you first planted that bomb," I said. "No we were preparing for this day since that day in Rio de Janeiro," Hans replied. "You just made a big mistake because nothing breaks the wind!" "Nothing breaks the wind," Hans chuckled, "that sounds so cheesy… I'm afraid that today is the day the Wind finally blews itself out." "Are you so sure about that?" I said. The puffin quicked drawed this weapons and darted all of us. "I love you guys," corporal said as he passed out. "This is not the end of this!" "Oh pass out already," Hans said firing off another dart. "The North Wind will stop Yooooooou," I said as I passed out.

(End of Chapter Six)


	9. Chapter Seven: The Super Death Beam

April 2nd 2016

The Ruins of New York City

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski do we have visual on the Super Death Beam," I said. "It's kind of hard to miss," Kowalski said staring at the massive gun with his binculors. "The Daleks want to use Earth as a launch point to speard chaos throughout the cosmos we can't not allow our planet to become a symbol of fear!" "The Daleks seem to be massing around the weapon," Kowalski said. "Well that throw out the direct attack option," I said. "I suggest a flanking attack, "Nigel said.

"Untie us you villainous puffins or I will call upon the full might of the North Wind!" a familiar voice shouted. We turned towards the central park zoo which now had…PIA banners all over it. "The North Wind needs our help chaps," Nigel said. "Another army is laying claim to our zoo! Not on my watch" I said. "why I outta…" Rico said. "It would appear so," Kowalski said. "Kowalski PIA beatdown options," I said. "Make a lot of noise and hope the daleks head this way?" "PIA wouldn't stand a chance…I like this plan," I said, "engage Operation Dalek magnet!" Rico hacked up some fireworks firing them off into the air. The fireworks got the daleks attention…unfortantely it drawed the puffins attention as well. The Puffin started to fire off their machine guns. As we dodged enemy fire the daleks heading en mass in our direction. "Kowalski more options!" "Run towards the puffins firing at us," Kowalski replied, "they won't be expecting that." "Tallyho chaps!" Nigel said.

WE contiuned to dodge the bullets as we ran towards the PIA position the daleks now directly behind us. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Nothing must stand in the way of the successful deployment of the super death beam!"_** The PIA agents stopped firing unsure how to precede with a massive force of daleks staring them down. The daleks fired but for the moment they were focused on wiping out the PIA snipers. The Puffins started to panic as their comrades fell one by one beside them. They fired sporatically even thought they knew their bullets were uneffective against the daleks.

Their decision to switch to energy weapon came a second to late when a overwhelming number of special weapons daleks finished them off. A pile of feathers littered the ground though not a massive as the dodo incident. We managed to reach the part of the zoo where PIA was holding the North Wind. Some familiar tanks stood guard over the North Wind, "Oh come on they nicked our tanks," I said, "and do they really need all five of them." "They took the LARV too," Kowalski said. A small army of puffins stood guard over the puffins one puffin in particular amoung them. the puffin's signature weapon gave him away instantly. Before my men could hold me down I jumped out of our hiding spot and tackled the puffin. "Hans!" I shouted.

"Impossible that bomb was suppose to kill you!" Hans said. "You were the one you planted the bomb!" I said. "The meddling North Wind figured it out but we were expecting that…but you finding out we just can't have that." Hans turned to his officers who were bragging Kowalski, Rico, and Private from their hiding spot. "So you thought we were dead that give you full rights to use whatever you want from our arsenal!" "This tanks don't have you names on them," Hans said. "Actually they do say property of team penguin on the turrents," a puffin said. "Okay they do have your names on it," Hans said, "we were going to put them back."

"Oh really," I said. "But now you have to make us." Kowalski hit a button on the space time teleport and all the stolen vehicles disappeared in a flash of light. "There everything is back in the hanger," Kowalski said. "Well this is ackward," Hans said. And then the Daleks finally caught up with us, " ** _You will come with us!"_** "We're the middle of something here," I said. " ** _YOU WILL COME WITH US YOUR BE EXTERMINATED!"_** "good going skipper," Hans said, "now the daleks are ticked off at you." The White Supreme turned it's attention to the Puffin agents, " ** _The Same goes for you!"_** "nice going skipper," Hans said.

The Daleks then forcefully escorted us, Nigel, The North Wind, and all fifty of the PIA agents including Commander Hans and brought us before the Super Death Beam. "It looks even more ominous up close," I said. " ** _Behold the ultimate triumphant of the Daleks!"_** Emperor Dalek Sec announced " ** _All Hail the Daleks!"_** all the daleks shouted. " ** _With the Super Death Beam at our command the entire universe will come to fear this planet! Earth, The New Homeworld of the Daleks!"_** "don't you need to conquer earth in order to call it that," Classified muttered. " ** _Once the humans of this planet witness the Super Death Beam's full power they will kneel before us!"_** The Red Supreme Dalek replie, " ** _They will bow before the Daleks!"_** " ** _This weapon will bring the human race to it's knees!_** " Emperor Sec said, " ** _And the rest of the universe will soon follow!"_** "What are you going to destroy with that," Hans said.

" ** _We chose manhatten as the first super death beam location for one reason,"_** The white supreme replied. "What reason would that be," I said. Dalek-Jast moved followed and got uncomfortably close, " ** _This island is the perfect spot to destroy the entirety of the british isles."_** "No!" Nigel. " ** _And the entirety of Scandiniva" "_** NO!" Hans and the rest of PIA shouted. " ** _And The Rest of North America!"_** "No!" Classified, Eva, Short fuse, corporal, Kowalski, Rico, Private and I shouted. " ** _At the same time!"_** "how you only have…" A dalek ship suddenly took flight revealing the second super Death Beam which just happened to be pointed towards the mainland. Another ship took off revealing a third Death beam. A dalek went up to a control panel dropped the gaint hologram that hid the city sized Super Death Beam Array that surrounded the park.

"You can't do this," I said, "You can't!" " ** _You have failed the earth,"_** the red supreme replied, " ** _and soon weapon arrays like this will be on every available acre of this planet!"_** " ** _With entire galaxys in this planet's range we will conquer the cosmos in seven earth years_**!" A sea of laser defense turrents and hidden daleks filled the area between us, the dalek camp, and zoo and the rest of the array. " ** _Activate the big three!"_** "Daleks listen to reason for at least once in your existence!" I shouted. The Death Ship hover overhead now armed with a super death beam of it's own and fired off it's laser cannons as a warning. " ** _You can not stop the Super Death Beam!"_** And then the air filled with the one sound in the universe that could strike fear in the daleks.

" ** _Alert! Alert! Alert!_** **"** a dalek announced, " ** _TARDIS Detected!"_** " ** _Correction multiple TARDISES!"_** " ** _What is happening! Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** the red supreme shouted. a holoscreen with the "God" of all daleks appeared, " ** _Destroy the Doctor! Destroy the doctor! Destroy the doctor!"_** the twelfth doctor voice filled the air, "Well when you put a massive array of giant guns where New York is supposed to be…you are bound to get our attention." "the twelfth doctor voice filled the air, "Well when you put a massive array of giant guns where New York is supposed to be…you are bound to get our attention." "You think you can stop us now daleks!" the eleventh doctor shouted. "Daleks of Skaro I'm afraid you forced our hand…No More!" The War Doctor said. "Now after everything I lost, everything you done," The Tenth Doctor said, "We have only one thing to say to you…" "WE going to wipe out every single stinking Dalek," The Ninth Doctor said. "Now that's an entrance," classified said. The Daleks and the laser defense turrent started to fire wildly at the different TARDISES!" "You should really do a complete scan before you start randomly firing," The twelfth doctor, "You never know who we brought with us."

The cyber-Tyrannosaurs rex and the Indomius Rex charged out of nowhere smashing thru the laser defense turrents. "Fire the cannons!" Lord Shen shouted further adding to the dalek's confusion. The eleventh doctor landed his TARDIS and held up a communication, "The Doctor to Danny Boy the Doctor to Danny boy see the three massive guns…take them out!" "Danny boy to the Doctor! Danny boy to the doctor! Acknowledged. " ** _Failure is not in dalek nature!"_** The red supreme dalek shouted, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exteriminate! Nothing must prevent our ultimate victory!"_** Strax and a bunch of sontarians teleported in and further added to the chaos by attacking. "You going to let a bunch of overgrown potato have all the fun!" Shen shouted, "Attack!" Shen wolfs and gorillas attacked. " ** _Stop this at once!"_** The emperor shouted, " ** _Obey your Dalek master! Obey your Daleks masters!"_**

Everything was chaos as lasers, missiles, and fireworks flew thru the air. A legion of cybermen transmited in with Rusty, Dalek-Cann and the rebel daleks. " **Delete!** ** _" "Exterminate! Exterminate Exterminate!"_** " **Daleks will be deleted!** ** _"_** " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Explosions, deletes, exterminates, explosions, weapons discharging, and death cries filled the air as the battle seems to contiune to heat up. All the TARDIS's had landed and the doctors were pointing their screwdrivers all over the place. " ** _We are the supreme beings! Exterminates all lifeforms! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the white supreme dalek replied. Kai popped into existence in front of the dalek, "what was that about being supreme beings?"

"No time for pleasantries the daleks are finished," Shen shouted. " ** _No matter what allies you bring Doctor the daleks will be victorious!"_** Dalek-they shouted. Astrid and stormfly appeared Hiccup and toothless right behind them making the dalek's day worst. " ** _Stop them! Stop them all! The manhatten array must be protected above all else!"_** The Red supreme shouted. Elsa teleported in and blasted the Red supreme dalek in the eyestalk. " ** _My vision is impared I can not see!"_** he shouted. Jack frost appeared above him and blast the dalek with his staff fully incasing the dalek in ice. The Flamethrower Daleks tried to thaw the Red supreme out but they meet the same fate. The Frost daleks instantly retaliated give Jack frost and Elsa a real fight. The Special Weapons Daleks just stood their unsure of what they should be doing. UNIT's valiant showed up and joined the fight and the intensity of the already intense battle skyrocketed.

" ** _This can not be! This can not be!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec shouted as dalek after dalek fell. And the Daleks fate was sealed when our friends of the monsters vs alien universe showed up. UNIT's Dalek slayer flew over head and further reduced the number of daleks. Before long the tattered remains of the once great dalek occupation force found themselves surrounded. But then the rest of the dalek race armada showed up numbering 1 million ships and 90 billion daleks. And they all fired at once wiping the entire army out aside from me and private. The Doctor lay dead as was the rest of the army. The Red supreme dalek now thawed out was victorious, " ** _Fire the big three!"_** The Red Supreme shouted. All three of the big Super Death beams in Central Park Fired destroying great Britain, Scandiniva, and North America in five minutes. "Ready the Dalekfication chamber!" the red supreme dalek replied. The daleks readied a massive dalekfication chamber and started to pile the dead inside. We made our escape to our last resort, The zoo fountain, "Private I may not believe you story about this place…and I not one to turn to magic fountains as a last resort…but…this is our last chance."

"aye skipper," Private said going to grab a quarter. But before he could toss it in the fountain I got a face full of dalek death beam and hit the ground. Private's shouts of "Skipper!" was the last thing I heard before at knew no more…. (Private's POV) I looked at the still corpse of skipper, then the coin in my flipper, and then the fountain. The Daleks were now in range, " ** _The last survivor of North America will be exterminated!"_** "Then that is the last thing you will ever do," I said tossing the coin into the fountain, "I wish none of this ever happened!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the daleks shouted as they fired but the beams of death and all of time suddenly stopped before time started to rewind erasing everything all the way back to the last day of World War Three. But all I saw was the Zoo and the Manhatten array disappear in a flash of light…

NEW TIMELINE ESTABLISHED

Penguin HQ, New York

May 31st 2016

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Private's POV)

I was a little dizzy after World War Dalek was wiped from history. Skipper and Kowalski noticed me in a pile of coins, "Be careful Private you just took a nasty hit to the cranum," Kowalski said. " "what's your name soldier," Skipper said. "Private," I said. "What's your rank!" "Private." "What's your secret hidden shame!" "Private!" "how many flippers am I holding up!" one," I replied. "He's fine," Skipper said, "For a second there I though you were going to blurt out some story that the fountain suddenly granted wishes…and that you wish that none of it ever happened came true!"

"Look at the TV!" Kowalski shouted. "What more war updates," Skipper said. "I am happy to annonce that War World Three is officially over," chuck charles annonced, "Russia and their allies China and North korea has surrendered! This act official ended a conflict that started September of last year. The Russian federation, China, and North Korea is due to sign the Treaty of Versaillies in Paris later this month." "Well chuck," bonnie chang said, "it looks like the world can finally breath a sigh of relief." "Yes my wish came true! None of it ever happened!" "Huh?" Rico said. "Okay…he's not fine," Skipper said, "Now Private tell us exactly what you mean by none of IT ever happened…"

2 hours of explaination later…

"I can't believe it!" Skipper said, "the Daleks built a massive arrary of Super Death Beam where New York is supposed to be! And Why would Kai and Lord Shen help us in any circumstances! Not even in Circumstances as dire as that!" "Any why were we just sitting around when watching during that battle," Kowalski said, "And Penguin MI6? Give me a break." "And why was the part about the North Wind from their prospective!" Skipper said. "So you just defeated the Daleks by making a wish," Kowalski said. "Yes," Private said, "and since your all alive it came true!" Kowalski looked at me extremely doubtful "now let me tell you what I think!"

2 more hours of explaination later…

"…so in conclusion the events you just experienced was just a a delusion created by the trauma caused by you're head injury mixed with the fear of the daleks returning to wipe us all out that you buried deep inside," Kowalski said. "I guess your right," Private said. "And even if the dalek ever attack again," Skipper said, "we will give them a run for their money…North Wind can eat their hearts out!" "What you need is a little fresh air," Skipper said. "We have an emergency!" Kowalski shouted, "Their having a animal intelligence organization award show without us!"

"What!" Skipper shouted, "they can't have a spy organization award show without the elistist of the elite!" "apparent they think they can," Kowalski said, "look at the North Wind smirking about their cleverness." "We going to prove to North Wind and everyone else that we're deserve an award!" "can't we just stay here until that reveal the winner the agent of the year award," I said, "My money's on uncle Nigel!" "Hmm…it's seem right after that award their going to award the Elitist of the elite award," Kowalski said, "and North Wind is one of the nominees." "We going to show the world who's the elitist of the elite or die trying! Now where is this Spy awards show!" Skipper said. "It's called The SECRET AGENT MAN awards," Kowalski said, "and it's in calfornia." "Boys we're going to…dramatic pause…calfornia!"

"but it on right now! We'll never make it," I said. "We crashed the Kid's choice awards I think we can handle this!" Skipper said. "IF we use the super-plane's warpdrive feature we could arrive in style!" Kowalski said. "Come on Private! We loading up the super-plane!" "Just a moment," I said. "ah! You need to use the little soldier's room I totally understand," Skipper said, "Be down in the hanger in fifteen minutes or I will courtmarshall you until your blue in the face!" Skipper, Kowalski, Rico rushed into the secret elevator and was gone. I took a deep breath and went to head towards the bathroom when Emperor Dalek-Sec appeared on the screen. " ** _This is only the beginning! We will return! We will grow stronger! And when we return will we take our rightful place as the supreme power of the universe!"_** and it looks like the daleks remember the entire event…fantastic. "PRIVATE IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Skipper shouted. "coming Skipper!" I shouted. " ** _You may have defeated us but we will return! WE WILL RETURN!"_**

The End


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks (coming soon)

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably) (coming soon)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
